


Worries of Phil Coulson

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Series: Angel [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Hospitals, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: Phil's POV of the Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D**Can be read by itself of after ch 6 of Angel in My Ear**





	Worries of Phil Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking I needed to to a POV for Phil. Mistakes are mine.

Phil was wondering how you were doing after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a low blow after his long time friend was working for HYDRA. Years in the making and the most powerful organization had fallen to pieces. He was sitting in the hidden base from the coordinates that Fury had sent him through his badge. He hasn’t really made any contact and doesn’t know what the next course of action was. Staring at the other half of the pendent that he got you, actually it was Fury who got them. His was the same palm tree pendent that can be activated and send morse code massages, he doesn’t know if you knew that yet. Turning it over on his palm thinking if he should contact you or not. He resolved himself and sent a small message. Waiting and no answer he sent it again, no response.

“She’s not going to answer.” Melinda May told Phil from the doorway startling him slightly. He put the pendent back under his shirt.

“What are you saying.” Phil questioned

“She was injured at the Triskelion, she hasn’t woken up yet.” Melinda told him

“What happened, is she going to be alright. I should have been there, I need to see her.” Phil said going from zero to one hundred and a million different thoughts running through his head.

“She’s fine, the Avengers are looking out for her. You know we all wiped our identities, you can’t just waltz in especially since people think you’re died Phil.” Melinda said Phil sighed

“I know, I’ve always been there for her though. I really just feel like a ghost now.” Phil said as he rubbed his eyes

“Better a ghost then facing the unknown. You’re protecting her this way.” Melinda said as she walked out of his office

Phil just sat in silence looking at nothing and thinking about everything. He remembered your first mission you came back injured.

_“Base this is Alpha Team, preparing rescue.” you said over the comms to where Phil is playing mission control. You were doing a simple rescue mission with Clint and Natasha, a couple of weapons dealers had the Prime Ministers daughter and was holding her for ransom._

_“Copy Alpha leader.” you heard Phil say_

_Taking lead you signaled Natasha and Clint to their positions. You guys all went through the blue prints of the area earlier and had it memorized. The girl was kept in the South end of the building, furthest from where you currently are. You all flanked around the building, Clint planting explosives in various areas, Natasha gathering intel, and you were to get the girl. As you went silently inside looking at corners and trying to avoid the dealers you hear voices as you moved closer to where you need to be. Throwing smoke bombs to distract the guards, you quickly knocked them out with the butt of your gun and shot them with a tranquilizer. Opening the door quickly to where the little girl was, you saw that her hands were bond and eyes were covered. Quickly making over to her._

_“I’m her to take you back to your father, don’t be scared.” you said in Arabic_

_“I want my papa.” she whimpered as you quickly untied her._

_“Soon, I need you to be good and follow me closely. Ok, you’re such a brave girl.” you told her as she nodded her head. She grabbed on to your belt loop as you began to walk out._

_“I have her, is everything set.” you said in English to Natasha and Clint, you heard there confirms as you quietly walked out. The two guards that were by the door were still on the ground, you moved around them as the little girl held on to your belt loop stumbling slightly as her little legs try to keep up with yours. Going through another passageway you heard the guards in a panic yelling at each other, you quickly looked around trying to find somewhere to put the girl as you hear the foot steps coming in closer, you found a utility closet._

_“Darling, I need you to hide in here ok. The bad guys are coming and I don’t want you to get hurt. Remember you have to be quiet and you’re a brave girl I know you can do this.” you pushed the 7 year old in as you quickly said in Arabic, you heard her whimper as you see the first person yell at the others that he found you._

_“Alpha leader, status.” you heard Phil and you began shooting at the guys at you._

_“They found the room empty, I’m about to be surrounded.” you told him, you knew Clint and Natasha can hear you and you hope that they were on their way. Kicking and punching your way through, you didn’t notice the person behind you and the knife he was carrying as it embedded itself to your back. You kept fighting through the pain but another knife found itself to your stomach and you were losing blood fast. “Guys I’m going down.” you said over the comms as your vision began to blur. You saw Natasha turning the corner as your vision began to blackout._

_When you woke up you first smelled the sterile cleanliness of the hospital, you felt pain so at least you weren’t dead. The steady beat of the heart monitor filled the room as you tried to open your eyes. Blinking slowly from the harshness of the white walls, you turned your head and see Phil sleeping in a chair next to you with his suit jacket draped over him like a blanket. You guess he heard you shifting as he began to stir into consciousness._

_“Hey sweetheart, you were cutting it close.” he said as he moved closer to grab your hand, you motioned for him to give you some water. You greedily drink the cup. “Slow down, sweetheart. Easy. The knife missed your spinal muscle barely and the one on your stomach was bad. You’re actually luck to be alive. Natasha got to you in time. Don’t scare me like that.” he told you as he cupped your face_

_“It’s the hazardness of the job you know that Philly.” you told him as you closed your eyes_

_“Doesn’t mean I don’t worry. The Prime Minister sends his thanks by the way. He’s paying for all the treatment here in Tel Aviv for it.” he told you as he squeezed your hand_

_“He didn’t have to, I’m just glad the little girl is ok” you told him_

_“Let me get the nurse to get you more pain meds, sit tight sweetheart.” Phil said giving you a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door. ___

__Phil was worried sick, he flew out on the fastest flight to Tel Aviv he could find. He send Clint and Natasha ahead to do the paperwork as he stayed with you at the hospital. You were there for two weeks before they said that you were ok to travel, Phil was with you the entire time for recovery. By the time you made it back to the office you were still on light duty and stuck in Phil’s office for a few months that it was driving you crazy. When Phil gets into mother hen mode, you couldn’t do anything. This was the first time that he hasn’t been with you when you were at the hospital, or be there for your recovery. He knew the Avengers were the good guys and you were in good hands but he still felt lost that he couldn’t take care of you. Taking out his pendent again and looking at it, he sighed loudly before he decided to go to bed._ _


End file.
